George Clooney's Brother
by ilithyae
Summary: Bella and her friends have a long standing rivalry with an old high school classmate. Too bad for Bella the hot older man that wants to buy her a treat on a hot day is not only married but might have helped spawn that rival. One-shot. Strong language. OOC. Canon couples. Olderward.


**My first one-shot. This was partially inspired by _Silver Linings Playbook._ Enjoy.**

**P.S. If you don't like affairs, this is not the story for you, you've been warned :)**

**_Summary: Bella and her friends have a long standing rivalry with an old high school classmate. Too bad for Bella the hot older man that wants to buy her a treat on a hot day is not only married but might have helped spawn that rival. One-shot. Strong language. OOC. Canon couples. Olderward._  
**

******Disclaimer:**** This author in no way is gaining a profit from the use any published literature and/or other media. She rejects otherwise and it is for the sole entertainment of she and the website's- fanfiction dot net- audience.**

* * *

_George Clooney's Brother_

* * *

"She's watching us." My best friend Alice tells me between her teeth trying to be all incognito and shit.

"Let her watch. I bet you she wants to drop fucking cyanide in my cookies." I bit my store-bought chocolate chip cookie. We were sun-bathing in a grassy patch in the middle of our university. We were in between classes lounging and taking in the day. It was lunchtime and we shared 7Eleven's finest- six Big Bites, 32 oz Cokes and three chocolate chip cookies. It was hard to eat because we were in the middle of another battle of the Cold Cunt War and we needed to be prepared in case the enemy wanted to go into battle.

Rosalie, my other best friend sat next to Alice also watching behind me.

"And I bet you she wants to lick your cookies too." She said darkly taking a violent bite of her grilled cheese sandwich. "She's not gay Rose, stop trying to change her." Alice said fixing her vanity glasses, she had 20/20 vision but she said vanity glasses were the latest trend and she needed to get in on it. "She fucked Tyler remember?" She added bitterly.

"Are you going to tell me to stop trying to make "Fetch" happen, bitch?" Rose shot back sarcastically but her Dick Radar must have beeped because next thing I knew she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder turning her chin towards her back.

The subject of her wet dreams came sauntering by with his cousin from Texas. "I was wondering where he was." Emmett McCarthy walked through the quad with Jasper Whitlock towards the Humanities building.

"What a dreamboat." Alice sighed pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "He's mine." Rose said getting up and fixing her floral, skin tight miniskirt and peach colored blouse. "I was talking about Jasper Whitlock." Alice clicked her tongue throwing her aviators at her. Rose winked, "watch this."

She walked through the grass on to the concrete ground not tripping on her six inch wedges. She put on her aviators timing her bow to fix her glasses so she would "accidentally" bump into Emmett.

"Oof!" I heard him exclaim, "sorry." He apologized going to catch a damsel-looking Rose. "Oh," she gasped like an ingénue something she'd had never been.

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked checking her but taking a little longer to look up from her long legs, something that was not lost to Rosalie.

"You have such fast reflexes." She raked her long manicured fingers through his arms making sure to keep eye contact. I chuckled turning on my side to face Cuntya.

Tanya Denali and I had never gotten along, she was the blue to my red, the Douglas to my Lincoln, the Dunkleman to my Seacrest, the yeast infection to my vag.

She was sitting on one of the benches eating a fruit salad. I put on my Ray-Ban Wayfarers and got up not interested in the show Rose was putting up as a show. It was eighty five degrees and I wanted something that colder than my Coke.

"Where are you going?" Alice whispered.

"I want a popsicle." I told her not bothering to turn to her, "want something?"

"The blonde cutie that's standing next to Emmett McCarthy, to go please." She giggled taking out her compact and tinted lip balm.

"Be right back." I crossed the quad making Cuntya believe I was walking towards her, she stiffened putting her fruit salad standing up but then I made a sharp turn the left laughing out loud as her face fell in embarrassment. I walked to the college café, the guy greeted me checking me out as I made my way up to him.

"What will you like today, Miss." He asked me leaning forward, "pineapple cherry popsicle." I told him not bothering with niceties. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." I reflexively went for my bag where I knew I kept my wallet to realize I'd left it with Alice. "Fuck!" I turned towards the direction, "forget it, I forgot my fucking wallet."

"It's alright," a deep voice said to my right, I turned to find an man in his forties, auburn hair, youthful jade green eyes and a well-defined jaw. He was the hotter version of the George Clooney type. You knew he was older but you wouldn't mind getting screwed by him.

He looks down at me, grinning slightly. _Oh, he's flirting._ I smirk putting my glasses over my head wanting a better look of him simultaneously imagining us naked and sweaty. I look at his hand as he fishes out his own wallet from his expensive looking suit, _professor?_ _Hmm… never seen him around campus before…_ _must be new._

I noticed a silver band around his left index finger, immediately killing all possibly in fulfilling my professor fantasies. "Thank you, but you don't have to." I say coolly, "my friend has my wallet and she's right over there," I point to where Alice is now watching me intently totally forgetting about a distracted Rose, an interested Emmett and awkward-looking Jasper.

"It's ok, I already offered and you'll have your popsicle by the time you run over there and come back." His voice is deep and sturdy, I sigh internally. _Why do all the good ones have to be either gay or taken?_ I shrug turning to the guy at the register. He looks about my age but after looking at George Clooney's brother he looks like a pimply teenager.

I extend my hand, taking the popsicle and turning to walking into Cuntya. "Fucking-"

"Dad, what's taking you so long?" She said pointedly as she steps on my sandaled foot, but I'm too shocked and reeling from the first word that came out of her mouth. _He's Cuntya's _father_?! What the fuck!_

Daddy Dearest runs his hand through his silky looking mane, chuckling, "I noticed the two of you have an exchange and I assumed you knew each other, Tanya." He said easily. _Not only is he fucking married but he's half the reason why I get rashes just by thinking of-_

"She and I aren't friends, Dad. You know this already." Tanya scoffed turning away just as Alice bounced up with Jasper. _Well today's full of surprises._ "You forgot your wallet Bel Air." She handed it to me, brimming with curiosity. "This is Bella Swan and Alice Brandon." Tanya said with distaste.

"Oh." George Clooney's Brother looks at me with unguarded surprise.

"Thanks Alhambra." I answer back to Alice and paying the dumfounded cashier, "here." I hand him two bucks and walk off with Alice and Jasper who grins for some unbeknownst reason.

"What?" I ask him as if we're old friends instead of complete strangers. "Nothing." He tells me, his voice is that of a tenor's while Mr. Cuntya's was baritone. Sexy and deep. _Too bad_.

"Jasper this is Bella Swan, Bella this is Jasper Whitlock." Alice introduced us as we made our way to our spot where Emmett and Rose sat still in deep conversation. "No dude, no fucking way. You have to admit that the Ravens had killer-"

"They got lucky! Where's your state pride?" Emmett asked throwing his hands up in the air, Rose scoffed, "state pride my ass," Emmett smirked, "the Ravens scored seven points in the first quarter-"

"Rosemead," Alice called, "Bella met Cunya's dad."

"Say what?"

"Yup," I sat down in front of Emmett, "'sup man?" I nodded once giving him the man nod. He smirked returning it, "nothing much."

"Bella this is Emmett McCarthy, Emmett this is Bella Swan."

"I know who you are," I told him ripping the clear plastic and eating my popsicle. Emmett laughed, "football fan?"

"No, I dated Mike Newton eons ago." Emmett boomed throwing his head back, "you dated Brewton Newton?"

"Dated him?" I laughed, "I have him that fucking nickname." Mike Newton, otherwise known as the guy I lost the cherry of my pineapple cherry popsicle. "Is it true that he's an alcoholic?" Emmett asked with boyish curiosity.

"I don't know if he's an alcoholic but he's always gets plastered before a big game; aren't you in the team? Shouldn't you know?"

"I don't really talk to the guy."

"Oh. Well whatever. Freshman mistake, everyone has one of those." I said going back to my popsicle only to have someone stand over my sun. "What the fuck?" I exclaimed looking up. It was Cuntya.

"What bitch?"

"I don't know why but _Dad _wants me to invite you to my birthday party next week," I got up, my eyebrows shooting up and my friends' mouths hitting the floor. "He said I need to give more to charity so here," she handed over thick, perfumed parchment yellow envelopes with a black bow. "This is my good deed for the day."

"Jeez, you didn't have to rub the envelopes on your armpits."

"Fuck off Bichella, I'm only inviting you because I want the new Cartier chocolate diamond necklace."

"And you getting it depends on our attendance?" I grinned.

"Not even," she laughed, "just by giving you the invitations I get it. So here." She grinned going off to where her fuck-hot father stood talking on his BlackBerry.

"Did we just get invited to Cunya's birthday party?" Rose stood up tearing the envelopes from my hand, I kept my eyes on a retreating Cunya and her father who waved, smiling. _Hmmm…_

~.~.~.

I fixed my black peplum cocktail with lace outlay before putting on simple dark red pumps with side bows and grabbing my black clutch. I fixed my touched my make up for the fifth time in an hour and walked out.

I would meet Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper at Cunya's- no _Tanya's_ home in Silver Lake complete with presents. As a joke Alice got Tanya an ugly blonde Cabbage Patch Kids named it TyTy and Rose donated to the National AIDS Society in her name, writing in the _Comments _section that she knew _exactly _what the victims felt without going much into a lot of detail leaving possibility for assumptions.

I didn't believe in these prank gifts instead I went to Cartier and got her a simple silver bracelet. It would bother her more than any childish gift.

I got to Tanya's house, leaving my car with the valet and entering the Mediterranean style mansion that'd been decorated to look like an Arabic bazaar complete with belly and snake dancers. One of the belly dancers handed me a flute of Dom Perignon.

I walked around the huge living room recognizing people from school and family friends. After ten minutes of working the room I found my friends and their dates. The dress code was black tie and the women were asked to wear black cocktail dresses. Rose decided to go with a long faux black leather sheath dress showing off her long gams through a Angelina-esque slit, she paired them with black Mary Jane pumps and a gold clutch. Alice went with a simple black wrap dress with sheer backing and strappy emerald heels and matching bag. Jasper and Emmett looked daper in their back tuxedos, "hey the penguins escaped the zoo." I teased kissing them hello.

"Hey Bel Air." Emmett greeted finding it easy to mesh into our little clique, "you look great."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Look," Alice noted behind me, Tanya decided on the shortest blinding gold dress with matching heels, "fuck." I whispered, "she looks like…"

"A crappy Midas statue." Jasper nodded sipping on his champagne, "why is it you can't stand each other again?"

"Tanya slept with Alice's boyfriend in high school and she rigged the prom queen tally in her favor even though everyone _knows_ Bella should have won." Alice answered him as I searched the room for the tall, auburn and handsome man I met last week.

The woman who'd snatched him up stood next to Tanya in a too-young-too-short dress talking to everyone as Tanya made her way through the floor. I could hear her from across the room, "it's fresh off the Paris runway, isn't it gorge?... yes totally, Jimmy designed the pair for her especially, uh huh." I smirked turning to the side, trying to hide my smirk by drinking from my glass.

How could such a fuck-hot man see anything redeeming in this _nouveau riche_ piece of-

"Miss Swan," he called me interrupting my thoughts, I turned around to find him in an impeccable black tuxedo with silk-lined lapels.

"Hello." I said coolly trying not to sound over-enthusiastic.

"I'm glad you were able to make it." He told me as his green eyes glimmered, "thank you for inviting me."

"Bella," Rose came up to us sounding like Mrs. Astor, "aren't you going to introduce us?"

"I would," I said smiling knowingly at her as Alice buzzed with excitement, "but I don't know his name."

"Ah." George Clooney's Brother said, "Edward A. Cullen," he took out his hand shaking Rose's ever so delicately. If I didn't know that she and Emmett had the best sex she ever had, I would have sworn she'd go after him. _Too bad I saw him first._

"Cullen?" Alice asked, "I thought Tanya's last name was Denali."

"Yes," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I'm Heidi's second husband, we have no children together. I find it odd that she calls me Dad though, she never did before."

"Oh?" Alice asked, eyes popping out. I could already see her gears turning on how she could use this for the next Cold Cunt War counterattack.

_Oh._ I turned away, hiding my smile yet again, so he hadn't helped spawn Cunya, he was back on my good list.

"Dad," the spawn shrilled behind me, "Mom's waiting for you to make your toast in my honor." She looked at my friends and I with veiled contempt, "oh you're here."

"You invited us, Tanya." I smiled charmingly.

"Right." She grabbed GCB towards the center of the brightly decorated grand living room. After who knows how many toasts from her various kiss-ass guests, I was able to pull away from the party and walk around the mansion to see if I could gather any intel on both Cunya and GCB.

I wandered into a well-furnished office with bookcases upon bookcases. A huge blackened oak desk stood in front of the wooden, French doors. I ran my finger through the various volumes, there was everything from literature to history books to architectural books. "This is my personal sanctuary, Miss Swan." I shrieked spilling my refreshed drink on the dark carpet, "oh excuse me," he sounded amused as he crossed the room towards me in a determined stride.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry- I didn't,"

"It's alright," he chuckled taking his handkerchief and wiping my hand of the champagne. "Did the party bore you?" He asked not looking up from my hand.

"If you'll allow me to be honest, yes." I said simply, he chuckled, "I love your honesty Miss Swan." He tells me suddenly.

I shrug taking my hand away, "so how long have you been married to Heidi?"

"Two years."

"Oh." I turn around looking around the room as if I'm only making conversation, "why do you ask?" He whispers behind me, making my breath hitch and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"You want the honest truth?"

"Yes." I feel his hand ghost my waist, I bit my lip feeling wetness begin to pool between my thighs and onto my thin black thong.

"I was just regretting not meeting you before then." I whisper walking over to the desk; he hums in understanding not saying anything. The tension in the room suddenly becomes heavy and thick and all I want to do is have him fuck me against a bookcase.

"Why not lie about it Bella?" He asks, as his voice wraps itself around my name in a caress making me squirm deep inside. I pick up a family photo of the three of them at what seems to be a park, "you said to be honest."

"What's your game?" I put the frame face down before answering him, "I hate your step-daughter you know." I tell him sitting in his chair, running my hands through the armrests. I look at him through my lashes as he stands in the center, frozen but smoldering.

"I hate her too." He tells me in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Really?" I asked with fake nonchalance.

"Really."

"It would kill her to find out the girl she hates fucked her step-father." I test the waters knowing I almost have him.

"Is that the real reason you're here?" He asks still motionless, his voice is full of wonder, mirth and something dark.

"Yes." I tell him, "that and you're fucking hot." I stand up and walk to him slowly keeping my eyes on him, as I lick my upper lip slowly and then my lower lip. His own bottom lip drops and his breathing visibly picks up. I stand inches from him, lolling my head to the side, "I want to fuck you but the question is, do you want to fuck me?"

He gasps but suddenly takes a step back, laughing incredulously and raking his hand through his hair, "how _old_ are you Bella?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I was born when the Watergate scandal broke, disco was all the rage and you could find a lava lamp in every teenager's bedroom." He informed me.

"Really? Well I love a good scandal, I like to a dance to feel-good disco song every now and then and my Mom gave me a _Scooby-Doo!_ lava lamp when I was a kid so it brings me good memories."

"Bella," he took half a step away from me but I could tell he was fighting with himself and I was winning, "how can a classy, handsome man like a woman like her?"

He shrugged, "I was drunk when we got married," I laughed, "she drugged you?"

"Not necessarily."

"Why didn't you just divorce her and have her arrested?"

"She has good business contacts," he told me truthfully. I couldn't help but laugh at this, "of course, of course; now I understand."

"You were honest with me, I felt the need to be honest with you."

"Just fuck me already." I tell him just as bluntly. "You hate their guts,_ I_ hate their guts- you're with Heidi for business, why not have a little adventure?" I tell him coming closer and grabbing on of his lapels lightly, "you've never been with someone younger than thirty five right?"

He lets out a noisy breath, I smile wide at him, "just imagine…" and I guess he did because next thing I knew he pushed me towards the desk laying me down and wrapping my arms around his body and his hands gripped my neck and back to him. His mouth was hot on mine, sucking to the point of pain.

"You're so fucking hot," he breathed making me moan lustfully into his mouth as I began to feel his hard erection on the side of my thigh. "Ditto." I whisper trying to kiss him with as much fervor as he is me.

"When I saw you the other day strutting in those short-shorts and sheer white top and sunglasses…" he finished his sentence with a loud groan thrusting into me causing me to push myself on him returning the favor.

"Hmmm…." I hummed smirking into his mouth. I raked my fingernails through the back of his neck holding on to the baby hairs at the nape of it. "I want to see those perky breasts baby." He told me picking me up and finding my zipper.

I tried controlling my erratic heartbeat and similar breathing before I realized the dress came off and I stood before him with just my black thong, red heels and a black dress around my feet. "No bra." He groaned palming himself as his eyes glued themselves to my chest. It rose and fell making me internally boast in pride at my youth, something he'd hadn't seen with Cunya's mother.

"Turn around I want to fuck you from behind across my desk." He told me, I grinned turning around and slowly laying down on the desk pushing away papers and pens from where my body would lay. I kicked off my dress and made sure to stick out my ass and legs.

"Hmm…" his long, slender fingertips ghosted through my back downward when he palmed my ass, "do you want me to take off my ring?" He whispered curiously.

"No." I told him feeling more wetness escape my hot folds. "Hmmm…" He hummed again as he moved my thong aside and soon I felt a finger enter me, I gasped moaning again and waiting for more. "So warm," he groaned more to himself than to me. "We need to hurry."

"I want you Edward." I groaned wanting him inside me without a second to spare. "Say my name again." He told me.

"Edward." I moaned.

"Yeah baby," I heard him unbuckle and the tear of a wrapper. Before I realized what he was doing he was inside me in one quick, hard thrust.

"Oh!" I gasped being pushed into the desk, my breasts protesting but enjoying his thickness inside me. "Fuck." He whispered taking both nipples in both hands and begin to twist and roll a we found a rhythm.

"You like this baby?" He asked, grunting between words.

"Uh huh." I told him similarly.

"You like my cock inside your pussy Bella?"

"Yes." My eyes rolled back as he angled himself deeper, making the deliciousness of the act that much more enjoyable. I remembered what I was really doing, giving Cunya the fucking finger which made me almost reach my peak.

He stopped though turning me around roughly and sitting me deeper in the desk as he wrapped my heel-laden legs around his waist. I could feel his muscles were defined and hard under his penguin suit making me wonder if I'd never get a chance to see them.

He pumped his cock through the condom which was slick with my juices- showing me his award winning girth, I bit my lip watching it lasciviously, "I want to see your hot little mouth sucking me," he told me pumping twice, "but that'll be for another day." I groaned at his words making my body clamp down in excitement. "You like that baby?" He asked, eyes darkening even more as he put his arms on my side aligning himself again.

"Yes. I like that a lot." I pulled him to me kissing him feverishly as he thrust into me, we groaned into each other's mouths as he pounded me into oblivion. My heels dug into his bare ass but he didn't seem to complain if anything I think it turned him on more.

"Let me see you." He urged, I knew my time with him was coming to a close so I let myself get carried away by the sensations, "Oh Edward!" I screamed shamelessly as he hit the right spot. "Yeah baby, that's right." He boasted, soon joining me as my walls grasped him erratically wanting to milk him of his juices.

He pulled out and threw the condom in his trashcan next to his desk leaving me in the same position I'd been when we'd fucked.

I tried controlling my breathing but my lungs felt on fire. _That was seriously the best sex I've ever had._ He came back to me, helping me stand as I tried finding my balance. His breathing was just as labored. I looked up at him, sitting down on the edge of his desk as he grabbed my dress from the floor and handed it to me.

He ran his hand through his hair waiting for me to be the first to speak. When I realized he was better at this I said, "I live in South Pasadena, fifteen minutes from here." He said nothing but didn't break eye contact. "I live alone so you don't have to worry about being seen."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." I put on my dress over my head, realizing I'd lost my thong in the process but I didn't care. "I'm only fifteen minutes away and I would _really _like a repeat performance." I fixed my dress looking around for my clutch but still feeling unsteady. He held my hand as I picked up my clutch from the floor near the entrance. _I need to go to the ladies' room and clean up._

"Give me a pen and paper," I told him feeling my friends looking for me through the party. He gave me the materials quickly and I jotted down my number and address making sure to not put down my apartment number.

"That's the building, when you get there buzz all of them and wait for me to answer you."

"Why not just give me your apartment number now."

"Because I don't want the risk of your wife finding out and causing a scene."

"I thought you liked scandals."

"I do," I shot back grinning, "but I wouldn't want her to find out so quickly." He laughed pulling me to him and kissing me. The embers smoldered inside me. "Come over tomorrow after eleven."

"Still thinking about the rigged election?" He asked me looking up from the paper, "what-oh!" I laughed thinking back to my old rivalry with Tanya. "No, definitely not."

"Alright," he smirked putting the paper inside of his wallet and looking up at me, "alright, I'll be there."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ~I.E.**


End file.
